A Mission to Twisted Jungle
Gamma World is episode of Regular Show Synopsis With the Heroes turned into Gamma Monsters. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Benson': Hey, guys. Look! *'Audrey': What's it doing? *'High-Five Ghost': They head it tour us. *'Muscle Man' What's happening? *'Celia': We don't know. Zim: We'll just go. Zim, Gumball, Wander,The Almighty Tallest, Cosmo, and Red teleported to Zim's base. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Daniel & Gir teleports to S.H.I.E.L.D. base) *'Nick Fury': Heroes, what are you doing here? *'Morddecai': We were teleport. *'Nick Fury': Really? What happened? *'Rigby': Something was coming for us. *'Phil Coulson': It's just the Avengers there behind you. *'Spider-Man': Hey, what's up? *'Mordecai': Great. *'Phil Coulson': Anyways, two things were coming for you. *'Mordecai': Who are they? *'Phil Coulson': That's Red Hulk, A-Bomb, Skaar and She Hulk. *'A-Bomb': Hey. *'Maria Hill': Something's wrong the Heroes have turned into Gamma Monsters. *'A-Bomb': What are Gamma Monsters? *'Maria Hill': A Gamma Monster is a hideous creature of any type mutated by the Leader's Gamma Generator to anyone who got caught in the Gamma Dome. Only those who are wearing special gamma-immune suits, taken an antidote or being invulnerable to radiation will be immune to the Gamma Dome inside. *'Nick Fury': It was the Leader who turn the Heroes into Gamma Monsters. *'A-Bomb': Oh, that. At Zim's base Zim: Its time we bring back Skoodge from the dead. *'Wander': Good idea. *(Dib & Gaz arrives) *'Dib': We here to help. *'Zim': Let's go. *(At the Coffee Shop) *'Margaret': A green smoke. Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Margaret Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Eileen': Margaret! (Groans) (Transformed into Eileen Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Audrey': (Groans) (Transformed into Audrey Hulked Form) (Roars) Back at Zim's base. Zim: At last but not least, Skoodge's memory PAK! Gumball: Here it is. Zim:(Puts it in the tube) Good thing we also got Irken organs, blood, skin, and biologically, including Skoodge's dead body. (Pulls the switch) The zapper shots zapped the parts in the tube. Zim: Yes its working, Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zim's computer: Warning! Something happening in the city! Something, horrible. *'Red': Hey, isn't that one of those flaming demons? Zim: GRR, WHY DID NICOLE HAVE TO LIE TO ME MONTHS AGO!?!?!?!? *'Wander': We're not sure. Zim: Computer, activate security system at the house! Keep that flaming demon out of the city. Zim's computer: Of course! Scene switches to outisde of Zim's house as the satellite turned to blasters while those were trying to shoot at the flaming demon while the blasters were shooting out lazer beams. Zim: That should keep him out! Zim's computer: Master, I got a problem, it appears that the bringing back Skoodge to life is about to explode. Zim: TOO MUCH ZAPPING!!!! The tube explodes Back at S.H.I.E.L.D base *'Nick Fury': It looks like your friends are turn into Gamma Monsters. *'Mordecai': Why? How? *'Hulk': The Leader. Mordecai: What leader, whos the leader? *'Nova': Hulk's enemy. *'Rigby': What's his name? *'Nick Fury': His real name is Samuel Sterns aka The Leader. *'Mordecai': We should beat the crap out of him. *'Red Hulk': Time to smash him! *'Optimus Prime': Yeah! *'Iron Man': Avengers, assemble! ---- *'Mordecai': We gonna kill these gamma monsters! *'Iron Man': Let's go. *(The gang starts attacking the Gamma Monsters) *'Mordecai': Look! the Leader and the Abomination while Thor (who was unaffected by the Gamma Dome) fights the Absorbing Man. *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Nova': We need to help Thor. (Back at Zim's base the sm8ke vanished) Zim: Perhaps i should have use less zapping.(Sees a mysteriois figure) Is that? Figure:(Revealed to be Skoodge) Guess who is back in action. *'Dib': Welcome back, Skoodge. *(At the park) *'Benson': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Benson Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Pops': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Pops Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Skips': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Skips Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Thomas': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Thomas Hulked Form) (Roars) *'CJ': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into CJ Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Paz': Oh, no. *(Paz transform into The Incredible Paz) *'Paz Hulked Form': RAHHHHHHHHHHH!! mitch: whats happen to-(transforms into the Hulked Form) RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Black: '''Oh, no. *(Angry Birds transform into Hulked Form) *'Angry Birds Hulked Form': RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Sylvia': Oh no. (Groans) *(Sylvia transform into Sylvia Hulked Form) *'Sylvua Hukled Form': RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!! anais: what the (transformed into hulked form) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!! *'Dipper': Oh, no! (Groans) (Transformed into Dipper Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Soos': Dipper! (Groans) *(Soos transform into Soos Hulked Form) *'Soos Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Celia': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Celia Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Starla': Oh, my. (Groans) (Transformed into Starla Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Mordecai': We gonna kill them, but how? *'Hulk': They should read this shall the Gamma Dome explode. *'Iron Man': Let's do it. *(Gamma Dome expoldes) *'Spider-Man': It worked. *'Power Man': The Gamma Dome is expldoes. Thanks to this fortune. *'Nate': Everybody's going back to their original forms! *'Mordecai': Fury, take the Leader, the Abomination and Absorbing Man. *'Nick Fury': Right. *(Later) *'Benson': Where am I? *(Pops, Skips, Thomas, CJ wake up) *(With the gang) *'Rigby': Well, we got them all, all we need to do is to wait for them to wake up. *'Iron Man': You guys got transform into Gamma Monsters. *'Mordecai': Good idea. *'Nate''': So, what now? (At the moon) Zelok: My lord, someone else is transforming the heroes to horrible creatures. Barranco: But thats my job, by doing that to capture the heart of the park! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show